


Cure

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s freakishly tall self is blocking my view of my tv where I have been playing with the new game I bought a week ago. I was rolled up in a huge warm blanket, energy drinks and snack packets littered around me, thoroughly enjoying the game when this dork had to appear at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

I’m perfectly fine.

I’m doing great.

I’m not –

“– sick or anything.”

“Then why did I find you like this, huh?”

Tom’s freakishly tall self is blocking my view of my tv where I have been playing with the new game I bought a week ago. I was rolled up in a huge warm blanket, energy drinks and snack packets littered around me, thoroughly enjoying the game when this dork had to appear at the worst possible time.

I’m starting to think that giving him the spare key to my place wasn’t the best idea.

“Mark, this is fucking gross,” he picked up a soiled tissue on the table and flicked it away in disgust. “There’s fucking tissue paper everywhere!”

“Yeah …”

“And you look horrible! When’s the last time you took a shower? Or heck, eat a proper meal?”

“Yeah …”

“Mark, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah …”

Just a little bit more and I can advance to the next –

Blackness.

“Thomas! What have you done?!” I snarled at him. He gave me an exasperated look as he sat beside me and took the game controller away.

“Mark, I know you’re sick. You’ve been ignoring my calls since yesterday. You look like shit, and there’s fucking snot everywhere.”

“So?” I wiped my running nose.

It’s not that bad.

“When you shut me out like this, it means you need my help.”

“I don’t need your help,” and at that exact moment, my nose decided that it will be a great time to sneeze all over Tom’s face.

Yup, there’s gooey snot running down his face.

Great, all over my boyfriend.

Sexy Mark, real sexy.

“Don’t need my help, huh?” he wiped his face with his shirt, and I caught a glimpse of his stomach.

Fuck, now is not a good time to get horny.

“Sorry Tom,” I croaked.

“You’re useless at this shit, you know that? If you want my help, just ask. I’m sleeping here tonight,” he stood up and began clearing the trash that has accumulated around me. “I’m going to go and get you some medicine and some soup for tonight.”

“Hmmm …” I switched the tv back on while Tom was throwing away the trash, smiling weakly as the screen light up.

“I told you not to run in the rain, and what did you do? I swear Mark, I’m not your mother. And I thought we could – WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

The tv was immediately turned off again.

“Well I thought I could just … you know …” I stammered, head down, ashamed that I got caught.

“Mark, look, I’m not trying to be a bitch here. But you need to get better so I can kiss my idiotic boyfriend without being sneezed on,” he sat down beside me, putting his cold hand on my forehead. “You’ve got a bit of a fever … Hmmm, how’s your nose?”

“A wee bit runny,” I intentionally made my voice more pathetic than it really is.

Hey, I might overplay this sickness a bit and take advantage of Tom’s mothering nature.

He frowned slightly as I said that.

“I’ll take care of you and I promise you’ll get better,” he pulled my head in and smashed it against his chest, rubbing my sweaty hair affectionately. “First, you need a shower.”

“But, but, but –”

“No buts! You stink Mark! And you’ll feel more refreshed,” he stood up and nudged me to do the same, but I refused to budge. “Mark …”

“I’m sick … Carry me?” I stretched my arms out at him expectedly.

Tom sighed and hooked his arms beneath me, effortlessly carrying me up to my bedroom.

“You’re a man baby, you know that? I can’t believe I’m dating a man baby …”

“You’re the one who asked me out,” I pouted as I clung desperately to him, afraid he will drop me.

“You’re the one who seduced me!” Tom retaliated.

“So, it’s my fault?” I cocked my eyebrow up at him.

“That’s right, it’s all your fucking fault that I fell in love with your dumb self,” he huffed as he let me go slowly.

I smiled to myself, lost in my own world as I think about how he can naturally say that.

_I fell in love with you._

“Stop daydreaming and take off your clothes!” and with that, I was brought back to reality. 

“No! You do it for me!” I crossed my arms childishly.

Tom lifted my shirt over my head and chucked it to one side. He quickly dropped my shorts and I was left with my boxers that were clinging to me due to sweat. He turned on the shower, adjusting the knobs for the perfect temperature, and shoved me in without any warning.

“What the fuck Tom?” I yelled as the water made contact with my skin.

“I’ll go to the shops then,” he looked satisfied with himself as he began to turn away. I immediately grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

“What is it Mark?”

“My body is so weak … I don’t think I can shower myself …” I looked at him with the most pitiful face I could muster.

Come on, let it work …

“Please?” I sneezed again, my body slumped and heavy against the shower wall.

Tom looked at me reproachfully, before reaching out for my shampoo and squeezing the liquid on his palm. The floor was getting wet from leaving the shower door open, but Tom didn’t seem to notice. His body was half in the shower and half out, which looked weird, but I wasn’t going to complain.

“Thanks babe,” he shrugged at me as he lathered the shampoo on my hair. When he was done, I ran my head under the stream of water while he stared at the bar of soap.

“You don’t use body wash?” he asked as he picked up the white bar.

I shook my head as he tried to lather up the bar with his hands. It slipped from his grip and he cursed under his breath as he picked it up.

“Usually, I just put it straight on my body …”

“Oh, okay.”

Tom began rubbing the bar of soap against my skin, and I sighed contently as I felt his hands against my chest. He was fully concentrating on doing a good job, I can tell by the way his mouth is hung slightly open.

Slowly, I was becoming more turned on as he moved lower. His face is just too damn hot, how he’s slightly panting from the hot steam that’s floating in the air. When he reached my wet boxers, without hesitating, he pulled them down and it dropped to my ankles.

“Fuck,” I heard his whimper. I looked down and noticed I was getting hard.

“You gotta clean that too,” I said huskily, not sure if it’s from the excitement or from my illness.

“O–okay.”

Tom first rubbed the bar of soap around my pelvic area. When he was satisfied with that, he lightly rubbed the soap along my dick. I inhaled sharply as he used his hand to slowly lather up the soap, being careful around the slit. After some agonising strokes, his hand moved lower and began cupping my balls. His fingers lightly traced them and I shivered from his touch.

“Tom …” I moaned out.

Tom’s hands moved lower and lower, until he was no longer touching my most sensitive parts. In fact, he nonchalantly moved on to rubbing the soap on my legs, crouching on the floor and trying his best to not get wet.

“Tom! I need you, don’t stop now!” I whined.

“But you’re sick,” Tom replied.

“So? Being sick doesn’t mean I can’t cum, you know? So, pretty please?” I said in the sweetest voice as I lift his chin up to look at me. “I promise I pay you back when I get better.”

“I don’t want to get wet though …”

“Okay,” I turned the shower off and poked my dick on his mouth. He obligingly put it in, one hand on the base of my cock, stroking what can’t fit in his slick mouth, and the other hand lightly playing with my balls.

Now this, this is the perfect cure.

“Tom, oh shit, fuck … ” I didn’t stop looking at him. Seeing him sucking my dick so lustfully, knowing I’m the only one who’s allowed to see this side of him, really made me happy.

“Mark, you’re going to cum, aren’t you?” his mouth left my cock and his hand pumped me harder and faster. I nodded my head eagerly, feeling the climax beginning to grow in intensity. When that exact moment came, that exact moment where you’re skimming along the boundary of heaven and earth, my whole body tensed up as it flood through my body. With my back arched slightly and my eyes squeezed shut, Tom supported my writhing body as he continued pumping me till it receded.  

“I don’t think you’re that sick now. I should just go back home,” Tom said as he turned on the water again, washing the semen off his hand.

“But, that’s not fair!” I was still panting heavily as Tom retreated and walked out of the bathroom. “I’m still sick Thomas! You promised you’ll take care of me!”

“I think I just did,” he shouted over his shoulders.

Un-fucking-believable.

~

“Say ahhhh,” Tom brought the spoon full of medicine to my lips. I let my mouth fell open and swallowed the dark liquid down, cringing from the bitter taste.

Turns out, Tom went off to the shops to get me medicine and soup as he promised. It was a good thing he came back for me, as I was lying down on my bed, still naked and wet, thinking of ways to get back at him for just leaving me like that.

When he found me in that state, he dried and dressed me up in the comfiest pyjamas I owned, all while grumbling at how useless I am and how I cannot function without him.

Which is kinda true.

“Now, off to bed. No more games for you,” Tom put away the medicine in the fridge and clapped his hands at me.

“That’s not fair. You’re supposed to make me feel better!” I pouted for what felt like the millionth time today.

“You need rest. So, chop chop!” he began pushing me into my room. “Go brush your teeth and I get your bed ready.”

“No, you brush my teeth for me,” I demanded.

“Fine. One last childish request, and that’s it! Don’t expect me to do any more shit for you!” he complained as he pulled me into my bathroom again.

“Open up,” he said.

I did as I was told as Tom began brushing my teeth. He had one hand cupping my jaw, as he manoeuvred the toothbrush around my mouth. He was doing it in such a comforting and loving nature, his mouth forming a small smile. I was grateful that such a gentle man could possibly put up with my ridiculous requests.

I attempted to say something to him, but with the toothbrush stuck in my mouth and the foam that was threatening to drip down, all I could create was a gargling noise.

“What?” he took the toothbrush away from my mouth, letting me spit everything out in my sink.

“I said I love you.”

Tom gave me a huge toothy grin, sincere and honest.

“I love you too, man baby,” he kissed me on my forehead. “Now, rinse your mouth and you can go to sleep.”

Gurgling my mouth with water, I let myself get pulled into bed. Tom crawled into bed with me without me asking him to.

“Goodnight Mark. Get better soon okay, so I can kiss you,” he whispered into my ears as he spooned me from behind.

“I still owe you that favour,” I said sluggishly, already getting drowsy from the medicine. 

“Yeah, you do. But, there’s no rush, okay.”

Tom held my hand as I felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Yeah, this is the life. I’m starting to feel better already.

Thanks to him, of course.

 


End file.
